


[fanvid] waking up slow

by bonibaru



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Lovers, Falling In Love, Fanvids, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Shao Fei catches Tang Yi, So many tropes, Tang Yi catches feelings, really Enemies to Half-Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22853551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonibaru/pseuds/bonibaru
Summary: Premiered at Escapade 2020You know I've never been so lonely on my ownAnd it shows, 'cause I don't see you like I used toNow I'm going back on the things that I know
Relationships: Meng Shao Fei/Tang Yi
Comments: 33
Kudos: 49
Collections: Escapade Vidders Collection, Escapade Vids





	[fanvid] waking up slow

**Author's Note:**

> Premiered at Escapade 2020
> 
> Many, many thanks to lolachrome for introducing me to the song, encouraging me to use it, and support + helpful beta work from start to finish!
> 
> Watch the completed 10-episode series with subtitles here: <https://www.viki.com/tv/36410c-history-3-trapped>

Watch on YouTube in HD / fullscreen for best viewing :) 


End file.
